


A is for Allergies

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, This was my first fanfic, allergies suck, i have no idea how to post stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Who will win a man who can transform into a ferocious dragon or some good small pollen bois? Pollen Bois always Pollen Bois.





	A is for Allergies

_Do it for the tribe, just power through this, you've got this_ , the dragon knight groused to himself as he felt another sneeze coming on.

After reclaiming his home from the dark witch's forces Volga had agreed to assist the Hylians in reclaiming theirs from her as well. But first they had to find the missing princess and were now following a lead on her whereabouts.

Which unfortunately lead them through Faron Woods.

In the spring.

With all the blooming flowers.

_You're doing this for the tribe d-don don-_ , "aah aah ACHOOO!" _Oh how wonderful a little fire snot came out with that one_ , Volga griped as he hurriedly put out the small flame, annoyed by his body's constant mutiny.

"Are you all right," Impa asked, "that's the tenth time you sneezed since we've entered the forest and they seem to be getting progressively violent."

"I'm fine," Volga bit out.

"If you say so." Obviously the Dragon Knight was not fine but Impa decided to keep that to herself.

No need to kick a man when he's down already.

The signs were clear as day, though; the stuffy nose (that's starting to drip courtesy of the previous sneeze), the rattle in his breath as he breathes through his mouth, and even though she can't see them she's sure that his eyes are as red as his armor and watery too. Combined with the fact that he can't even walk straight without bumping into a tree or two.

The General decided to have pity on the dragon and called out for camp, it was going to be dark soon so why not.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada the first fanfic I wrote. It was originally part of a multichap fic on my FF account but was still meant to be a one shot. The whole series is just exploring and building a character who really didn't get enough screen time in my opinion through a series of one shots with the potential to be longer fics.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
